homealonefandomcom-20200215-history
Linnie McCallister
Lindana "Linnie" McCallister is one of Kevin's older sisters in Home Alone. She is the younger sister of Buzz, older sister of Jeff, and twin sister of Megan. Although she talks down to Kevin in the first movie, she is not as mean to him as his other siblings are. She is portrayed by Angela Goethals in the first movie and Maureen Elisabeth Shay in the second movie. Goethals was reportedly unable to reprise her role due to other commitments. Home Alone In the beginning of the film Linnie is first seen getting ready to go on the family vacation to Paris, France. She tells her brother Jeff that she hopes that he didn't pack any crap and tells her younger brother Kevin that their Mom will pack his suitcase and that he's what the French call Les Incompetents. She also informs Kevin that he has to sleep on the hide-a-bed with their cousin Fuller and that if Fuller has something to drink, he'll wet the bed. Linnie is next seen eating pizza and gets mad along with the rest of the family when Kevin gets into a fight with Buzz over pizza. The next day Linnie is seen rushing to the airport with her family as they overslept and almost missed their flight but made it in time. When the family reaches Paris, they realize that they left Kevin back home in Chicago and rush to the telephones, trying to call for help. Linnie and her siblings call all their friends with no luck at all. Linnie then goes to her Uncle Rob's apartment with her dad, siblings, and the rest of the family while her mother stays at the airport trying to get a flight back home to Chicago. Linnie is next seen sitting on a couch in her Uncle Rob's apartment and looking bored. In the end Linnie along with her dad, and brothers and sister manage to get a flight home on Christmas Day, When they arrive home Linnie is heard telling her brother Buzz and sister Megan to stop fighting. Linnie is also glad to see that Kevin is alright and is surprised but happy to hear that he went shopping the previous day to get groceries. Home Alone 2: Lost In New York Linnie appears in the sequel but doesn't have a big part like she did in the first film and only speaks during the scene where the families arrive in Miami, realizing that Kevin is missing. She is first seen packing for the family's trip to Miami, Florida. She is later seen at the family meeting over Buzz and Kevin's fight at the Christmas Pagent. She is seen again rushing to the airport to catch their flight which they catch. She is later seen giving everyone their luggage at the airport and is later on looking at their hotel in disgust. Linnie is then seen watching the movie 'It's A Wonderful Life' in Spanish in the Miami Hotel and then rushes to New York with her family when they learn that Kevin is there. In the end Linnie is seen opening her presents in the Plaza Hotel in New York City and clapping for Kevin for getting lost and making them go to New York. Home Alone 4: Taking Back the House Linnie does not appear in this sequel, and is not mentioned by any of the characters, and thus it is unknown what happened to her. Quotes: . I hope you didn't just pack crap, Jeff! . You're what the French call les incompetnts! Category:Characters Category:Kids Category:McCallisters Category:Females Category:Girls Category:Sisters Category:Family Category:Minor Characters Category:Villains Category:Antagonist